Male Dominant Sport: 150th Annual Hunger Games
by Kainesaw15
Summary: This year's tributes are in for a rude awakening when they find out only boys can compete. When they get into the arena they are trapped inside of a maze and must find their way out because when nighttime hits, the walls close and kill whoever is in the maze. A group of boys also runs into a strange girl who has no idea why she is in the arena. She appears to be human but is she?
1. The Reaping

**The Reaping**

I apply the finishing touches of make-up on my face. I look in the mirror and admire my elegant blue and yellow striped dress and smile. I then check my hair royal blue curly hair and make sure I am ready for the reaping. This day always made me smile but it always would upset me because only 1 child could come back. At times I felt like crying, but I am always happy for the child who wins. I never understood the point of these games. The children who fight are all scared of dying, and no one ever comes out alive and still has their sanity. Most of the kids these days commit suicide because they always remember those haunting days in the arena. President Love walks up beside me and admires me in the mirror.

"You look beautiful darling. I can't wait to see you out on stage today." Love says to me.

I smile weakly and notice her eyes. They looked darker than usual. Is she stressed or is tired or….no she is just insane as usual. Yes my mother is President Love. It never felt right being her daughter but I always did what she said to just make her happy.

"Mother; do you think hosting another hunger games is right?" I choke.

"Honey if there is one thing I learned about being president it is no child deserves mercy, they are all brats and turn out to do nothing great anyway, so why not just let them die." Mother replies hatefully.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

I lower my head and she squeezes me tightly before going out on stage. She walks out on stage and greets the Capital. The crowd roars in cheers.

"Welcome! Thank you all so much for participating in this year's 150th Annual Hunger Games Reaping. First off I want to reveal to you all, the secret for this year." President Love says.

The crowd cries out in joy and claps. My mother always had a way of convincing the crowd to believe in what she believes in. A little girl walks out on stage and is carrying a bright blue box. She opens the box and Love pulls out the envelope that says _150__th__ Hunger Games_. The girl smiles and backs away while my mother opens the envelope slowly.

"On the 150th Hunger Games, only boys shall compete in the Hunger Games. It will be called the Male Dominant Sport." Love reads.

The crowd gasps and cheers as they find out only boys can compete.

"We have 1 bowl from each of the 12 districts containing all of the male tributes names. My daughter Amelia will be pulling out the names. Speaking of Amelia, why don't you come out here darling?" She says.

My heart sinks into my chest as I make my way onto the stage. The crowd cheers my name on as I hug my mother. She kisses me on the cheek and walks off stage. I give a fake smile and make my way over to the first bowl labeled _District 1_. I take a deep breath as I reach into the sea of papers. I pull out two names but don't read them yet. I walk over to the bowl labeled _District 2_ and pull out two pieces of paper. I do this with the other bowls until I finally reach the bowl labeled _District 12_. I reach my hand into the bowl and pull out the final two pieces of paper. I signal several people to come on stage and remove the bowls from the stage. They do so and bring out a large board for me to write the names of the tributes on. The crowd is silent as I turn the board away from them and begin writing down the names of the tributes from each district.

"You know, this is actually quite exciting! We will soon find out our 24 tributes in a matter of minutes." I lie to the crowd.

I nervously write more and more names on the board until I finish. I take a deep breath and turn the board around for the crowd to see. I begin reading off the names for everyone to hear. After I finish the crowd cries out in joy and I smile once again. I wave to the crowd one more time before leaving the stage. Back stage I find my mother again and she gives me another hug.

"You did wonderful sweetheart." My mother says.

I couldn't stand these lies anymore and had to say something.

"Mother; I don't feel like doing this anymore. I am not going to be hated by the families whose children have to participate in these games anymore." I say angrily.

"Oh dear you can't leave me now. Who will I get to help me with all of this? Besides those families deserve to feel hatred; especially since they tried to overthrow my power." Love replies kindly.

"Mother, you can't expect me to always be there for you. I have a life too you know." I cry out.

"I never knew you felt that way dear. If you don't want to then you don't have to anymore. I still need help though?" She replies.

"Mother! I am 19! I can do what I want now. I am packing my things when I get home and I am leaving." I shout at her.

My mother looks in the other direction. I know I have disappointed her now and hate myself for it. What am I suppose to do anyways? I begin to sob and feel tears falling down my cheeks. I hug my mother one last time. She pushes me away as I try to hug her. I gasp and choke back more tears. I run away from her and into my dressing room. I strip away my dress and find a shirt to wear. I climb onto the couch and pull my knees close to my body. I let all of my anger and sorrow out and cry into my shirt. Someone knocks on my dressing room door. I yell at them to go away but they continue to knock. Finally I get up and wipe my tears away. I look into to the mirror and notice my make-up has run down my face. I sob once again as I open the door. A large bulky man stood in front of it.

"Yes? What do you need?" I ask.

He doesn't reply but stares at me.

"Look if you aren't going to talk then leave me alone alright?" I say hatefully.

The man doesn't reply once again. I begin to close the door but he stops it with his foot. I try to slam it now but he pushes through and I fall to the ground. I gasp in pain and he grabs my arms. I struggle to pull away but I finally give up and he throws me on the couch. I try to scream for help but he silences me by punching me in the stomach. He pulls out a piece of cloth and a bottle. I know what he is going to do. I try to get up but he pushes me back down. I cry out as he puts the cloth over my mouth and nose. Everything suddenly becomes blurry. I begin to close my eyes just before a woman enters the room. She had pure white hair and wrinkles covered her face. She looked just like my mother. My eyes widen as far as they could as I realize it is my mother.

"Dear why did you have to disobey my orders? You will pay deeply for that." Love says. She smiles at my evilly before I shut my eyes completely.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will reveal the names Amelia said and will have the alliance list. You will not be able to know the bloodbaths until I actually start the story. Please feel free to leave any comments, whether it is grammar correcting of my story, your favorite character or characters and why, or just something positive about the story. I do take criticism well and respect any opinions the critics have, I will not tolerate however anyone who curses me out or my story, and I will not tolerate bullying of my stories. Thanks again for reading it! :)**


	2. Tribute List & Alliances

**District 1**

_Archer Hugo: 16_

_Levi Taylor: 15_

**District 2**

_Cameo Backman: 14_

_Chance Ramsey: 13 _

**District 3**

_Echo Manser: 15_

_Jacob Cosley: 14 _

**District 4**

_Alejandro Gomez: 16_

_Oswald Aldrige: 12_

**District 5**

_Nathan Ulmer: 17_

_William Hobkins: 13 _

**District 6**

_Haden Glasglow:15 _

_Dallas Quinton:14 _

**District 7**

_Cedar Lancaster:17_

_Leaf Lancaster:12_

**District 8**

_Kaden Darell: 14_

_Daniel Stead: 18_

**District 9**

_Joey Lockart: 16_

_Drake Carter: 16_

**District 10**

_Butch Baxter: 18_

_Shade Ryans: 14 _

**District 11**

_Sterling Middleton: 14_

_Stone Middleton: 14_

**District 12**

_Christian Knight: 13_

_Long Tran: 15_

**Alliances**

**Career Pack**

**Archer, Levi, Cameo, Echo, Alejandro, Oswald, Drake, and Nathan.**

**Alliance #1**

**Cedar, Leaf, and Long**

**Alliance #2**

**Butch, Sterling, Stone, Joey, and Christian.**

**Alliance #3**

**Chance, Jacob, William, and Shade.**

**Alliance #4**

**Daniel and Kaden.**

**Solo**

**Haden**

**Dallas**


	3. The Bloodbath

_**William's Point of View**_

_10_

_9_

I look to my left and see one of my allies; Jacob looks at me and smiles. I liked him because he was always positive, even if things were really bad. I remember when I got into a fight with that Butch kid and they had to kick me out, but Jacob left the training arena to keep me company.

_8_

_7_

_6_

I notice there aren't any weapons anywhere near us, only backpacks. Maybe some of them have weapons inside them.

_5_

_4_

_3_

I look for Chance but can't seem to find him; he must be behind the Cornucopia. I see that Shade is only a few tributes to my right.

_2_

I panic now and remember what we discussed. I need to grab what I can and meet up with Jacob. I also notice that we are inside of some sort of maze. There are only 5 exits.

_1_

_**BOOM!**_

I jump off my platform and race to the nearest backpack. I quickly scoop it up and run to Jacob. He grabs two backpacks and backs away from the fights that have just begun. I see Butch punch a kid to the ground. He looks similar to Shade. My heart sinks as I realize Butch is beating his district partner and my ally to death. Shade cries out as he face becomes more and more bloody. Butch grunts every time he sends a blow into Shade's face. Blood spews from Shade's face onto Butch's clothes as I stare in horror. My mind tells me to help him but a loud boom stops me before I can.

**BOOM!**

Butch gets up and wipes the blood on his shirt. He spits on Shade before grabbing several backpacks and moving on to meet up with his allies. Shade's body lies helpless on the ground as others step on him to get to more backpacks. I am enraged and start to pick a fight with a kid. I see a tan kid a few feet kneeling looking inside of a backpack. I rush and tackle him to the ground. He screams as I send the first blow to his face. He surprisingly dodges it and sends a blow to the side of my temple. I fall off of him and immediately hold the side of my head. I notice blood when I look at my hand. I look back up before the kid sends another blow to my nose. I fall backward and lay on my back. I groan in pain as my nose starts bleeding as well. The kid continued to punch me repeatedly. After a while it didn't hurt as bad. I look to the sky and smile before he sends one last punch into my skull. I black out.

**BOOM!**

_**Kaden's Point of View**_

"Oh my god I'm am terrified." Daniel exclaims.

"Dude just calm down; we are going to be fine." I reply.

Daniel was scared easily for his age. The kid was eighteen and really needed to grow up. I have more maturity than him. We decided to take the only path that the others didn't take and that was path number three. We quickly make our way through turns and forks in the road. I stop when we need are out of breath.

"Let's take a five minute break." I say.

Daniel nods and sits down on the hard ground. I plop down with him.

"This would be a good time to look through our backpacks now." Daniel says.

I was thankful that we were able to get three. When we left there were only a few tributes left still looking through the leftover junk. I hope none of them decided to go down this path. Still nervous I unzip the first backpack and dump it out on the ground. There weren't that many supplies in it. It contained a small plastic container, two small bags of dried fruit, a little pocket knife, and some twine. I gather the supplies and shove them back into the small backpack. Next I unzip the large backpack and dump the supplies on the ground once again. This one had some pretty good supplies. It contained two water bottles, two packs of dried meat, one pack of dried fruit, a hunting knife, copper wire, and a blanket. I pass the backpack to Daniel and he puts the supplies back in the bag. The last backpack was actually the heaviest of them. I was excited to know what was inside. I rip open the bag and empty the supplies. It contained a medium sized bottle of iodine, flint, bandages, a clear bottle which appeared to be rubbing alcohol and a bottle some kind of ointment. I wonder what it is used for. I put the supplies back in the bag and stand up. I nod and Daniel stands up as well. We continue our journey through the maze until we reach a dark figure. We stop and hide behind part of the maze corner. I peek around to get another glance at the mysterious creature. It was all black and just stood in the same spot. The creature resembled a human only it had long claws and was hairy. Daniel decides he wants to see and peers out further than what he should have. He steps on leaves and makes a loud crunching noise. The creature grunts and slowly turns around. I rip Daniel back before the creature can see us. I stop breathing when I hear the creature moving toward us. I notice an opening just to the left of us. I point to it for Daniel to see. I hold up three fingers and count them down until there are none left. We race toward the opening but we are soon stopped by second creature. The first creature realizes our presence and races toward us. I scream at Daniel to pull out the hunting knife.

**_Cedar's Point of View_**

I hear screaming in the distance followed by a cannon fire.

**BOOM!**

I grab Leaf's arm to make sure he is still with me. Leaf looks at me and rolls his eyes. I was very protective of my brother and would not want anything to happen to him. We will make it to the final two and I will kill myself so he could win. We continue racing through the maze as well before we begin hearing noises as well. I ready my knife and walk slowly now to a corner. I stop Leaf and quietly signal him to stay there. He frowns and does what he is told. I peek around the corner and sigh with relief. I hear heavy breathing suddenly and then a loud banging noise. I turn to look at Leaf and find him on the ground with another tribute. My eyes widen and I grab the other boy and hold him up to the concrete wall. I hold to the knife to his throat.

"Why are you here!" I yell.

"I was running away from the career pack. They are not too far behind me. Please don't hurt me." The boy says.

"Cedar let him go." Leaf says.

"No way! This kid could be lying." I exclaim.

"At least put the knife down." Leaf says.

I lower the knife.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask.

I hear tributes in the distance and loud crunching. I look back at the kid and let go of him.

"Can we keep him Cedar? Please?" Leaf asks.

"Fine but he will lead the way." I reply hatefully.

"You got a name?" Leaf asks.

"Long." The boy replies.

"Weird name." I reply.

He did look asian though so I guess that would be why. I point to him to lead the way. He nods and takes off. Leaf and I quickly follow.

_**Kaden's Point of View**_

I panic as Daniel falls to the ground. I grab him quickly before he hits the ground. He looks at me and gives me a weak smile. I look at his stomach which now has claw marks on it and suddenly become nauseated. I hold it back as he slowly dies in my arms. We don't speak but look at each other and know. I lay him on the ground and grab my backpacks. I walk away slowly as he raises a thumb. I give a thumb back. He lowers his hand and soon after I hear a loud cannon fire.

**BOOM!**

I feel sharp pain on my cheek and touch it. It feels warm and sticky. I look at my fingers and see blood. I assume that the creature clawed at my face. I choke out a sob as I realize I am all alone in the maze. I hate being alone.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More To Come Tomorrow. Thanks for reading! I will also be listing the Living Tributes after each Chapter.**_

_**Living Tributes**_

_**Archer: District 1**_

_**Levi: District 1**_

_**Cameo: District 2**_

_**Chance: District 2**_

_**Echo: District 3**_

_**Jacob: District 3**_

_**Alejandro: District 4**_

_**Oswald: District 4**_

_**Nathan: District 5**_

_**Dallas: District 6**_

_**Cedar: District 7**_

_**Leaf: District 7**_

_**Kaden: District 8**_

_**Joey: District 9**_

_**Drake: District 9**_

_**Butch: District 10**_

_**Sterling: District 11**_

_**Stone: District 11**_

_**Christian: District 12**_

_**Long: District 12**_


	4. Escape The Maze

_**Archer's Point of View**_

"Look there is the exit!" Oswald shouts.

"Quiet! We don't want anyone to hear us." Levi replies.

I smile as we reach the exit and escaped this dreaded maze. When we reach the outside we find weapons scattered along the path. Everyone finds there own weapon. I pick up a bow and a sheath of arrows.

"Archer what should we do now?" Alejandro asks.

I smile at the fact that I was in charge and that I could walk all over these kids.

"Why don't we wait for our guests to arrive?" I say.

Everyone chuckles in agreement.

_**Joey's Point of View**_

We reach the end of the maze and laugh as we hit the outside. It was very calm and peaceful. In the distance I saw only a large meadow with no trees. The grass was very tall so I am sure we can make it through unseen. I pat Butch on the back for finding the way out and he gives me a cheesy smile. I laugh at his smile and he chuckles a bit. Being a country boy I knew a lot about farming. I also knew how to use knives and such. I was also in track and field for three years and I loved doing the javelin throw. I always got first place, so I was pretty good at throwing spears as well. I find a spear and a few knives easily in the pile of weapons. Christian, Butch, and the twins find their weapons as well and we decide to head toward the meadow.

_**Chance's Point of View**_

I hug Jacob as we find the exit. We make it outside and find only a few weapons but they looked picked over. I gasp and realize that someone could be nearby. I grab Jacob's arm and tell him to look around. We both search the area before we decide it is safe. We pick out a few weapons and head toward the forest in the distance.

"You are brilliant the way you found the exit Chance." Jacob exclaims.

"It was all you my friend." I reply.

Jacob smiles and we reach the forest.

"Alright so where should we go from here?" I ask.

"I don't know." Jacob replies.

I look off in the other direction. I notice a weird marking on a tree. I walk over to it and inspect it. It was in the shape of a circle with an x through it.

"Jacob look at this weird symbol in this tree." I say.

Jacob doesn't reply. I turn around and see Jacob on the ground gasping for air. I scream as blood spills from his neck. I rush to him and quickly apply pressure to his large wound. Blood got all over my hands and clothes. I cry out for someone to help. I realize that someone must have done this to him and they are nearby. I look at Jacob one last time before he stops moving.

**BOOM!**

I scramble to get up and look around. I don't dare say a word. I run to a tree and begin to climb it. I suddenly kicked in the face by someone and plummet to the ground. I lie on the ground trying to breath in air but can't. I choke several times before I finally get some oxygen into my lungs. I cough as I try to get up.

"Hello Chance." A voice says.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"You don't remember me?" the voice says.

I do remember the voice. I think of who it was. My eyes widen.

"Archer?" I say.

"Of course you twit." Archer replies.

"What do you want with me?" I ask.

Archer jumps down from the tree and pulls me up. He calls for the others to come out of the trees. Several more boys join him.

"I want you in our alliance buddy." He says.

"What?" I say confused.

"You heard me." Archer replies.

"Alright, but what is the catch?" I ask.

Archer was always unfair in the training area and that is why I never wanted to be his ally.

"Oh yeah that. Well if you want to be in it then you have to fight your way in." He says.

"Ok?" I reply.

"You see I already have too many allies and don't need another but if you want to be in then you must fight one of the members. You two will fight to the death until one remains. You will both use only one knife. Last man standing is in the career pack. If you are injured then we will tend to your wounds. You can take your pick of who to fight. You may not choose me however." Archer explains.

"Alright then." I reply.

I look at all of the tributes and decide the one that looks the weakest. I pick the smallest and youngest.

"You pick Oswald? Good choice." Archer replies.

Oswald looks at Archer nervously as he hands him a knife. The other tributes grab my things and check to make sure I have nothing but a knife. To make it fair they also check Oswald. We both stand on opposite ends of edge of the forest. We both ready our knives and Archer shouts for us to fight. I lunge at Oswald with my knife hoping to hit him head on. He dodges it sends his knife into my shoulder. I cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Blood trickles out of my left shoulder as I try to stand back up. Oswald turns around and plunges the knife into my other arm. I drop my knife a scream. I fall to my knees and grab my arm now. He smiles as he sends the final hit into my chest. It ends up hitting my lung and I fall backward. I lay on the ground and gasp for air again. I suddenly feel blood in my throat and it soon reaches my mouth and begins to drip out. Archer hovers over my body. I spit blood into his eyes and he backs away shouting. I smile and suddenly feel nothing but coldness. I stare at the sky and soon feel nothing at all.

**BOOM!**

_**Cedar's Point of View**_

It was quickly becoming sunset as I grab Leaf and Long and race around the maze. How we will find our way out? Long stops me and points at the walls. They are slowly moving closer together. I yell and we sprint through the maze now. Leaf shouts when he finds an exit. It was only a few hundred yards away and the walls were closing in fast. We all sprint to the opening in the distance. We soon have to turn sideways as the walls become too tight. Leaf reaches the exit first and I soon follow. I fall on top of Leaf and we roll down the hill. When we reach the bottom I hear a loud cannon fire.

**BOOM!**

I panic and think that Long died back there. I quickly get up and race back up the hill. I let out a sigh of relief when I see Long looking through the weapons. I have the sudden urge to give him a hug since he lived through it. I do give him a hug and he looks at me like I am crazy. I probably am by now but at least I am protecting my brother. Leaf makes it to the top of the hill and grabs his weapon of choice which was a wooden staff. We always trained with them when we were old enough to participate in these games. Long grabs knives in the shape of ninja stars. I know what your thinking, ironic right? I thought so too. I find a sword and pick it up. I smile at having my best friend back. We all head toward the bottom of the hill again and soon find a small cave. We decide to take refuge in it for the night.

**I know you wanted to read this next chapter so I decided to go ahead and post it. Hope You enjoyed the story so far! :)**

**Living Tributes**

**Archer: District 1**

**Levi: District 1**

**Cameo: District 2**

**Echo: District 3**

**Alejandro: District 4**

**Oswald: District 4**

**Nathan: District 5**

**Cedar: District 7**

**Leaf: District 7**

**Kaden: District 8**

**Joey: District 9**

**Drake: District 9**

**Butch: District 10**

**Sterling: District 11**

**Stone: District 11**

**Christian: District 12**

**Long: District 12**

_**All Dead Tributes in Order**_

_**24th~ Shade: District 10**_

_**23rd~ William: District 5**_

_**22nd~ Haden: District 6**_

_**21st~ Daniel: District 8**_

_**20th~ Jacob: District 3**_

_**19th~ Chance: District 2**_

_**18th~ Dallas: District 6**_


	5. Personal Things

_**Kaden's Point of View**_

I sigh with relief as I reach the river. It wasn't that far off from where I found the exit of the maze. I smile as I dunk my head into the water. My head feels better as the ice cold river rushes over my face and hair. I pull my head back out and spit out some water that found it's way into my mouth. I rummage through my backpacks and find the plastic container and water bottles that were now empty. I dip the water into the river first and get as much water as I can. After I fill the two bottles I pull out my bottle of iodine and put a few drops into each bottle. I close the bottles and put them into my medium sized bag. Carrying three backpacks will be too much trouble and it could slow me down. I quickly dump out the small back pack and the medium sized backpack. I begin organizing things to fit into the large backpack. After about five minutes I make all of my supplies fit. I was happy to find a tarp in the pile of weapons and supplies outside of the maze. I also found my weapon of choice which was a machete, and I also found a saw and several throwing knives. I wasn't great at throwing knives but I knew if I were in trouble I would be able to throw them. I stand up and begin to zip up my large backpack. I decide since no one else will need those backpacks, I kick them into the river. I turn to my right and decide to go toward the rocky terrain. If I was good at anything it was climbing. As I begin to walk I notice a spider the size of a pea on a tree. It didn't move or anything but just stood in the same spot. It resembled a black widow. Who knows what it was in the arena because they could have made this thing very deadly. I open my backpack and find my plastic container. I open the lid and hold the container under the spider while I try to scoop it in with the lid. It twitches but falls into container. I quickly snap the lid back onto the container which makes the spider squirm inside. I know that it won't be able to live long without oxygen so I poke tiny holes into the lid so it couldn't get out but could still breathe. I smile as I put the spider into my backpack and head toward the rocks.

_**Levi's Point of View**_

After watching Oswald kill of Chance because Archer had no pity for anyone, I began to question my allegiance to him. I knew I had to leave the career pack. If I did I would be killed. I had to talk to Nathan and Cameo about leaving. When we decided to take a break and set up camp here for the day, I asked Archer if Cameo, Nathan, and I could go look for some wood for a fire. He nods not knowing the plan and we all walk off into the woods away from them. When I think we are far enough away from the group I finally stop and speak.

"Did you guys like the fact that Archer is in charge here?" I ask.

"I guess why?" Cameo says.

"I want to leave the group." I reply.

Cameo's mouth drops and Nathan looks at the ground unsure about things.

"I am tired of being told what to do. You know that eventually he will kill us off because Nathan and I one of his weakest. You would be the strong one that would hurt him a little." I say.

"But what about the others? Oswald is a kind kid and I know he feels horrible about killing Chance. Alejandro is also a very good kid but he easily falls under pressure." Cameo says.

"Oswald killed Chance and that is not ok with me." I snap.

"Oswald had no choice. He was either going to kill Chance or be killed even if he didn't fight." Cameo snaps back.

"Can we just stop arguing for five seconds?" Nathan shouts.

We are silent for a few seconds before I look at Cameo. Cameo looks at me and finally nods.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Cameo asks.

"Right now." I say.

"But we need our supplies." Nathan says.

"I have that taken care of. While we were walking I dropped some of my supplies. We can follow the trail back to the Cornucopia and start over again." I say.

"You know I am taking a huge risk for you. If we die then it's on you." Cameo says unsure.

I knew it was gut wrenching move, but it was for the best, I knew if we didn't get away soon then we would be killed.

_**Christian's Point of View**_

I panic as Butch begins to go into a rage. This kid had some problems but he was our protector for now. He began picking up some of our supplies and threw them. Luckily since we were in the meadow, the backpack landed on something soft. The twins try to calm him down but it only makes things worse. He picks Stone and throws Him onto Sterling. They both fall onto the meadow and groan. I rush to them and help them up.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask.

"We are fine, we might have some bruises tomorrow but other than that we are good." Sterling says.

The twins chuckle as they get up. I never knew what was so funny about getting thrown onto someone and could have been possibly killed. Joey approaches Butch slowly and begins to talk to him.

"Butch." Joey says.

Butch roars out, and it almost seems as though he is crying.

"Butch I know you miss your family and your girl Deborah, but you have to keep calm until you make it out. I know you have a big chance at winning these games but you just have to keep calm." Joey says.

Butch picks up Joey and Joey panics, which make me panic. I scream as Butch begins to squeeze Joey. Butch was to going to crush Joey. I race to Butch and begin to punch him in the arms. He chuckles as he begins to sob into Joey's shoulder. Joey lays his head on Butch's head. The both begin to sob together. It makes me tear up a little. Butch sets Joey on the ground and they give each other a fist bump. We continue walking around the meadow until we find high enough grass to keep us hidden while we get some sleep. I lay next to Joey.

"So why were you both crying earlier?" I ask.

"Butch is very close to his family and his little brother Thomas. Well Thomas was reaped from his district so of course he volunteered. His father was very proud of him but was also distraught. Butch always wanted to please his father but his father knew he might not make it out alive. He also has a girlfriend." Joey says.

"Deborah?" I interrupt.

"Yes. Well He planned on asking her to marry him whenever these games were over. But he wasn't able to because he volunteered for this. If he doesn't make it out of these games, his family and future wife will be scarred for life and haunted by memories of his death. He told me I remind him of his little brother." Joey says.

"So what about you?" I ask.

"I don't really have much to go back to. My mother died when I was four and my father always treated me like dirt ever since he got a new wife. I am only child so I only had my father. I did have a crush on a girl back home but she never notices me. I always tell myself I have to stay positive about things but sometimes it is hard trying." Joey whispers quietly.

We both lay in silence and watch as the sun travels across the sky. I look at Joey and notice he is tearing up. I begin to tear up as well.

"My sister died last year." I say.

"I'm sorry for your lose." Joey replies.

"It's not your fault. She was reaped for the games and was killed by her own ally. A little girl killed my older sister. My parents always favored her however. I know what you are going through Joey. It is hard sometimes to think, is it even worth living?" I choke out.

Joey turns to me and grabs my hand. He holds it firm and tells me.

"No matter what happens in these games, promise me we won't ever kill each other, even if we make it to the final two or three if you include Butch."

"I promise." I say.

He tightens his grip.

"Together until the end." Joey says.

"Together until the end." I mimic Joey.

_**Alejandro's Point of View**_

"God Damn it!" Archer shouts.

"We went looking for them but we couldn't find them." Drake says.

Archer's face turns into pure evil as he grabs his bow and arrow.

"We are going out to find them now!" Archer shouts.

We all scatter and grab our weapons. I grab my Trident and follow the group. We race through the woods the way we came from. We continue running and don't stop until we reach the Cornucopia. We find the three boys with their backs turned looking through supplies. Archer aims his bow at Levi first.

_**Nathan's Point of View**_

"This was a brilliant idea leaving those losers." Cameo says.

I look around and notice the career pack behind us. My eyes widen as the first arrow is shot into Levi's back. He gasps as he stands and then falls to the ground.

**BOOM!**

I grab Cameo's arm and begin to run around the Cornucopia. I don't dare look back behind us until I know we were safe. We continued running for what seemed like forever until we reached a river. I look behind us and see Alejandro and Oswald ahead of the others. I shove Cameo into the water and jump in soon after. We try to swim until I realize Cameo can't swim. I dive under water and try to pull him up. He was too heavy. I suck in water by accident and choke. I rise to the top of the water and cough as I gasp for air. I look down into the water again and don't find Cameo. I am startled when I hear a cannon fire.

**BOOM!**

Alejandro jumps into the water and pulls me out. I decide to go willingly. He drags me onto land and the others drag me to Archer.

"You have some nerve trying to run from us." Archer says hatefully.

He looks at Drake and nods. Drake smiles and pulls out his knife.

"Any last requests?" Drake asks.

I smile and spit in his face. I don't care if I was gunna die anyway. He wipes the spit off of his face and plunges his knife into my eye. I cry out in pain. He was gunna make me suffer. He pulls the knife out and sinks it into my cheek. I try to scream but my tongue gets cut on the knife. My mouth quickly fills with blood. I try to spit it out but can't because he somehow broke my jaw. He sinks his knife into my arms, legs, and other parts of my body. He finally throws me onto the ground and kicks me in the face which makes me black out.

**BOOM!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make some of the main character's have back stories. More personal stories to come in the next story. And yes Amelia will be in the next chapter. One group will find her. Once again thanks for reading!**

**Living Tributes**

**Archer: District 1**

**Echo: District 3**

**Alejandro: District 4**

**Oswald: District 4**

**Cedar: District 7**

**Leaf: District 7**

**Kaden: District 8**

**Joey: District 9**

**Drake: District 9**

**Butch: District 10**

**Sterling: District 11**

**Stone: District 11**

**Christian: District 12**

**Long: District 12**

_Dead Tributes_

_24th~ Shade: District 10_

_23rd~ William: District 5_

_22nd~ Haden: District 6_

_21st~ Daniel: District 8_

_20th~ Jacob: District 3_

_19th~ Chance: District 2_

_18th~ Dallas: District 6_

_17th~ Levi: District 1_

_16th~ Cameo: District 2_

_15th~ Nathan: District 5_


	6. Who is The Girl?

_**Kaden's Point of View**_

I trip on a rock and fall face first into the ground. Oh my gosh! How could I have been so clumsy? I feel around my face and sure enough I find some blood on my lips and nose. I sigh but continue climbing the giant rocks in my path. Every now and then I would stop and check back down below to make sure no one was following me. As I reached the very top I cry out in joy. Climbing isn't so easy but it was easier if you knew how to. I grab the last ledge of the rock and pull myself up to the top. I widen my eyes to my amazement. I notice several supplies scattered across the top. They all look like food and medical supplies. I also notice a blanket covering something. I don't worry about it for a few minutes as I look in the distance. I could see the entire arena from up here. To my left was the river I was at earlier. To my right was a large forest that had no end. And straight ahead of me was a large meadow. I notice about five tributes walking around out there. I also notice two bear mutts running toward them. I wonder how it will end. I watch as the tributes manage to kill one of the bears with no injuries but I notice a kid with brown hair fall to the ground. I wait a little longer before they manage to kill off the other bear. To my surprise the bear didn't kill the boy but only injured him, since there was no cannon fire. I sigh and turn back around to collect my items I found and set up camp. After I clean up all the food and medical supplies I grab the blanket to see what surprise lies underneath. I gasp and fall backward onto my butt. It was a girl. She looked like she was asleep. Her face was bruised so I couldn't tell who she was. But she appeared to have black hair with some red streaks in it and it was cut short. The girl groans and opens her eyes. She screams when she sees me. She backs away quickly and almost falls off the rock. I manage to grab her and pull her back.

"Who are you?" The girl asks.

"I'm Kaden." I say.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"We are in the Hunger Games." I reply.

"Hunger Games?" She says confused.

"It is where 24 tributes fight to the death, only one can come out alive. That is if president Love allows one. Sometimes she will allow two tributes but it is very rare." I say.

"So if everyone has to kill each other, shouldn't I just kill you?" she says as she pulls out a knife.

"Not necessarily, a lot of tributes make alliances. I was thinking maybe we could be allies." I say happily.

"Well if there alliances then I guess." The girl replies.

"You got a name?" I ask.

"Ummm…..Well I kinda forgot my name…." She says.

"Do you know how you got here?" I ask.

The girl nods her head.

"Do you know how old you are?" I ask.

"I do remember that, I am 19." The girl says.

"What!? I thought only kids between 12-18 could participate in this." I shout.

"Don't shout at me. I am scared and I have no memory of who I am or was." The girl replies.

"Alright I am sorry." I say as I try to hug her.

She surprisingly accepts the hug and I make my way closer to her and sit down. I don't know if I was in love with this girl or not. She amazed me but since she had no clue who she was made me nervous. What if she is a mutt? What if she does know who she is and is going to kill me later? I guess I would have to trust her. My family never trusted me. I mean yeah I did have a reputation of sneaking out at night and meeting girls at their homes. We didn't do much though. Ok well we did but that isn't the point. I don't know if my family even cares that I'm here and that depresses me. I guess this girl would be the only thing I had. We sit in silence for several minutes and stare out over the arena. I finally turn to the girl and speak.

"You say you don't remember your name? Well let's give you a name until we figure out your real name." I say.

She looks at me with her bruised but cute and shy eyes and nods.

"How about….Jennifer?" I say.

"No." she replies.

"Umm…. Rebekah?" I say.

"Eww." She replies.

"Andrea?" I say.

"Umm…Well yeah I like that name." she replies.

"Alright we will call you Andrea then." I say.

Andrea gives me a weak smile. I move back to the center of the rock and pull some sticks I managed to get on my way here and begin to make a fire.

_**Sterling's Point of View**_

I rush to Stone who has just been hit by the large bear and hold him tightly. Stone looks at me and gasps for air. I hold him tighter and kiss his forehead. Joey and Christian race over and begin tending to his wound. The bear made a large gash on his stomach. I hold him and rock him back and forth as the others begin doing all they can to help my brother. After a while they put a large white bandage around his stomach and try to sit him up. Stone has a hard time sitting up but manages to.

"Are you going to be alright?" I ask.

"I think so. But if we get into any more trouble you are going to have to have my back brother." Stone replies.

"I will." I sob.

I hug him and help him to his feet.

"Ok guys, I remember that at the Cornucopia there was a certain ointment that would help his condition. We need to go back there and get it." Christian says.

We all nod in agreement and begin our journey back to the Cornucopia.

Joey led the way followed by Stone and I, and then Christian and Butch took the back so if anything were to attack from behind.

_**Leaf's Point of View**_

I grab Cedar and pull him down behind the rocks. Long ducks down as well when he notices the Career pack heading our way.

"We need some kind of plan." I say.

"Alright well by the looks of the line formation, the boy from district 3 is in the back. We could always pick them off from behind." Cedar says.

"Ok so why don't we use Long as a distraction and they will follow him and then we will capture and kill the boy from 3." I say.

"What!? No way am I gunna be the bait." Long replies.

"Fine I will do it." I say.

"No you aren't. If he doesn't want to do it then I will do it. I am not going to let you die in these games." Cedar says.

"Cedar you worry too much. I will be fine." I say.

I begin to stand but he grabs my arm and pulls me back down.

"Look Leaf, I am faster than you and I have a better chance not being killed by them. I will do it." Cedar says.

I look into his emerald green eyes and finally agree. He smiles and gives me one last hug in case he doesn't make it. He stands up and races toward the Cornucopia. The Career pack notices him and begins to chase after him. Long and I sneak out and grab the boy from 3 and throw him to the ground. Long puts his hand over the boys mouth so the boy doesn't scream. I let Long have the knife to kill him. I hold the boy's lower body while Long aims his knife toward the boys heart. The boy kicks me in the chest and I gasp. Long hears it and sinks the knife into the boy's chest.

**BOOM!**

Long smiles at his victory but his face goes blank when he notices me. I cough and grab my chest. I look at my arm and hand and notice they are covered in blood. I fall onto my back.

"Long. You need to hide me and go get Cedar." I whisper.

"But you need medical attention." Long says.

"Get my brother! He will know what to do." I shout.

"I am not getting him until I at least try to help you out." Long says.

"Damn it Long! Go get my brother now!" I yell.

Long frowns but races to get my brother. I lay and look around at the beautiful scenery. I see leaves as green as my brothers eyes were. I hear the sound of running water in the distance and completely relax my body. I only open my eyes when Long comes back with Cedar. I smile at him.

"Hey Cedar." I say.

"Oh my…..what happened?" Cedar chokes.

"That kid apparently had a knife attached to his boot and he sliced me pretty good." I say.

Cedar lifts up my shirt to see the wound. He gags at the sight of it but also chokes out some sobs.

"Cedar it will be fine. I know I wasn't going to win these games. I will be in a better place in the end anyway." I say.

"No I can't lose you Leaf. You are all I have left now. Every since mother and father died." Cedar says.

"I know you can move on with your life Cedar, It might be hard for a while but I know you become something great in the end." I cough out.

Cedar doesn't speak but sobs as he hugs me. I rest my head on his shoulder and whisper to him.

"Go kill those Career tributes for me."

He pulls his head back and smiles and then nods. Long looks at me and I manage to fist bump him before my world goes from light to dark.

**BOOM!**

The last thing I hear is my brother screaming out in horror.

_**Sterling's Point of View**_

"Hurry guys! It is just ahead now." Joey shouts!

The others race ahead and reach the Cornucopia before Stone and I do. Right as they make it to the Cornucopia the Career pack storms out toward them. I shout to them and they are able to notice in time. Butch grabs a kid who looks Hispanic and throws him onto a black kid. They collide with a loud cracking noise. Joey and Christian pull out their weapons but they are swiped away by the career pack. I pull Stone as quick as I can into the fight. I can't let my friends die but I am not going to still be alive if my brother is dead. Stone knows what I am doing and chuckles. I chuckle with him and we throw ourselves into the fight. Stone blocks the path of the first knife toward Christian. He falls to the ground and is followed by a cannon fire.

**BOOM!**

This enrages me and I jump the smaller boy. I manage to twist his arm and grab the knife. I sink into the boy's leg and he howls in pain. The other boy grabs me and pulls me off of the smaller boy. I don't notice the others anywhere near us anymore. I guess they figured it out and left when they had the chance. The larger boy grabs his bow and arrow and aims for my head. I manage to say a few hateful things about him before he ends my life sending me home to my now dead brother.

**BOOM!**

**Once Again I hope you enjoyed another chapter of my story. We are down to the final 11 now if you include Amelia (AKA Andrea). How will the odds favor the remaining tributes. If you want to please leave a review telling me your favorite tribute and why. **

**Living Tributes**

**Archer: District 1**

**Alejandro: District 4**

**Oswald: District 4**

**Cedar: District 7**

**Kaden: District 8**

**Joey: District 9**

**Drake: District 9**

**Butch: District 10**

**Christian: District 12**

**Long: District 12**

**Amelia or Andrea: Capitol**

_Dead Tributes_

_25th~ Shade: District 10_

_24th~ William: District 5_

_23rd~ Haden: District 6_

_22nd~ Daniel: District 8_

_21st~ Jacob: District 3_

_20th~ Chance: District 2_

_19th~ Dallas: District 6_

_18th~ Levi: District 1_

_17th~ Cameo: District 2_

_16th~ Nathan: District 5_

_15th~ Echo: District 3_

_14th~ Leaf: District 7_

_13th~ Stone: District 11_

_12th~ Sterling: District 11_


	7. The End?

_**Cedar's Point Of View**_

I grab my brother tightly and hold him for several minutes before Long realizes more tributes are heading our way. I stand and wipe the tears away from my face. I now know that I must win these games for my brother. I must find some will to survive and I might die trying but at least I tried. Long dashes to a nearby tree and begins to climb it. I follow him to the tree and help up the first few limbs. I then begin to climb the tree as well. By the time we are halfway up the tree the career pack is back. I stop Long and we are silent for what seems like forever. The boys walk right under our tree and decide to stop and rest there. I roll my eyes. Why couldn't they find some other tree? I hope none of them look up the tree, or can climb it for that matter. The darker boy got into a fight with the smaller boy. They started to get violent when their leader stopped them. He sent painful blows into their stomachs. This only enraged the darker boy more and he started to fight the leader. The leader in one quick move grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The darker boy screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. He pleas for mercy but the leader wants to teach him a lesson. In quick motion he snaps the darker boys arm. The boy hollers in pain. My heart stops when the latin boy looks up our tree. I point a finger to my lips and he slightly nods. I never understood why he was on my side. It was probably because he didn't to be a career anymore. The boy then looks at the darker boy and tends to his arm. He creates an arm sling for the boy. The darker boy thanks him and the latin boy smiles back. The leader or Archer as I heard it when I was being chased shouted for the smaller boy to go and help the darker boy to his feet. The small boy gives him a disgusted look but helps the boy. The boy nearly falls over trying to help the darker boy up. At that moment Long decided to sneeze and blow our cover. I slap him in the face and the tributes look up into our tree. My eyes widen and I shout for Long to climb higher. I race up the tree faster than before and when I look back down I notice Long struggling to get up the next branch. Archer grabs his bow and arrow and aims it for Long. I shout to Long but it was too late. The arrow makes contact with Long's chest and he falls to the ground making a loud crunching sound. I cry out to him but all I hear in return is a cannon fire.

**BOOM!**

I manage not to sob but I roar in anger and punch the tree. I look at my mistake as I see my new cuts on my knuckles. I sigh and panic as an arrow flies past my shoulder. I quickly climb the tree higher and higher until I get too scared to climb anymore. I look back down and notice the smaller boy attempting to climb the tree. He makes it halfway when I start cutting off branches and throwing them down at the boy. The first few I threw missed the boy but then I got better and hit the boy every time. I pull out my sword chop off a large branch. This branch was larger than the boy. I lift up the heavy log and toss it down. It hits the boy head on and the smaller boy falls backward onto the ground. He screams when the log follows him and crushes him at the bottom. The latin boy cries out in horror. That must have been his district partner. I try hard to remember their names. Finally Oswald clicks into my mind. I realize the boy I just killed was Oswald. I know it must be horrible for me to kill people but this is the hunger games. His district partner's name was Alejandro. A cannon fire jolts me back to the real world.

**BOOM!**

I look back down and notice the boys are discussing something. They agree on something and walk away. I wait for about another hour before returning to the ground.

_**Amelia's Point of View**_

A nightmare rips me from my sleep. I scream in horror as Kaden tries to comfort me.

"What is it Andrea?" He asks.

"I had a nightmare where I was the president's daughter and she sent me into these games." I reply.

"That is odd. You don't look like Amelia." Kaden says.

Amelia. That name seemed very familiar to me. Could that have really happened to me? That would explain why I don't remember anything. I gasp in shock.

"That's it Kaden!" I shout.

"What's it?" He replies.

"That did happen to me! I am Amelia!" I yell.

"But….How?" he replies.

"Look at the facts. I don't remember anything, my face is bruised so no one will recognize me, and they dyed my hair." I reply.

Kaden's face goes blank. I smile and hug him. He jumps a little like he never expected this but he gives in and hugs me back. I laugh a roll my eyes. I know he was only 14 but I began to have feelings for him. I know that I couldn't let him die. And if I am able to make it back then the Capitol will realize something horrible happened with me and they might throw my mother out. All of these things run through my mind as I give into it and kiss Kaden on the lips. Kaden gasps into my mouth but kisses gently back. I pull his head back when I hear clicking sounds. Kaden hears them as well and begins to pack up his things.

"Do you know how to get down?" He asks?

"Yeah. How do you think I got up here?" I reply.

He nods and tosses me my knife. I catch it and start down the rocks. Kaden quickly follows. As we get down the first few large rocks the clicking noise suddenly gets louder. I stop and look straight ahead. I notice thousands of beetles racing toward us. I knew this was punishment for revealing that I was Amelia but I didn't care. I had to make it out of here so I could confront my mother and get her kicked out of the Capitol. I scream as the beetles' race at us. Kaden grabs my arm and leads me down a different way. We sprint and actually jump off of some rocks. As we reach the bottom the bugs are still chasing us. Kaden trips and falls face first into the hard rock. I gasp and pick him back up. The beetles had a chance to get closer and were right behind us. As we reached the last rock the beetles were only twenty feet away from us. Kaden pushes me off of the cliff and onto a soft patch of moss. Kaden jumps off as well. I look back up at the rocks and see the beetles have stopped at the edge. I sigh in relief and look at Kaden. His light grey eyes stare into mine and I smile and laugh.

"Where to now?" I ask.

Just then a speaker comes on over the entire arena.

"Attention Tributes. Only 9 of you remain. We will be having a feast at the Cornucopia at sunset. If you do not participate you will be killed off by nature itself. That is all." The female voice booms.

I look back at Kaden and give him a scared look. He walks toward me and grabs my hand. I smile and stand up and we begin our journey back to the Cornucopia.

_**Alejandro's Point of View**_

I needed to get away from Archer soon. He was going to get us killed sooner or later. I had to get Drake in private to convince him to help me kill off Archer. He agrees and we prepare our plan as we reach the Cornucopia. I was surprised by the feast however. The walls of the maze were gone and weapons and food were stashed all around the new Golden horn in the center. I nod to Drake and we attack Archer. It all seemed to fast as Drake lunged at Archer and as I did. Archer knew we were hiding something and he dodges our attacks easily. He pulls out his bow and arrow quickly and sends one through Drake's stomach. He gasps for air and falls to the ground.

**BOOM!**

I quickly use my trident and knock Archer's bow out of his hand. He grabs the end of my trident and pulls me forward. I know he was going to send a knife into my stomach so I let of go of the trident and pull out my knife. We go into hand to hand combat now. He slices left then right but I dodge quickly. I slice left and then left and then right. He dodges the first two but it hit in the shoulder by the last slice. He doesn't scream but continues fighting. This shocks me and I lose my knife quickly. He sends his knife into my arm and I shout in pain. I kick him back onto the ground and yank the knife out of my arm. I check my arm for major wounds and it was in pretty bad shape. I guess it was a good thing I was left handed. Not knowing Archer was still here he tackles me to the ground. We wrestle and roll down a hill. We stop when we notice that we are too far away from the Cornucopia. A loud bang signaled that anyone left out would be killed. Archer was on top pinning me to the ground. I struggled to get out of his grip. Suddenly something grabs my legs. Archer looks as well and panics. He leaps off of me and heads back to the Cornucopia. I look and notice the grass is tightening around my legs. It grab me arms and I shout in horror. The grass then wraps around my neck. I fight for air but become light headed and shut my eyes.

**BOOM!**

_**Christian's Point of View**_

We reach the Cornucopia and already notice two boys fighting. I look around and see a boy with another boy. It wasn't a boy though. It was a girl. I point to her and Butch and Joey look. They stare in shock as they run into the center of the Cornucopia. Butch runs into the fight with the two boys. I grab Joey's arm and run into the center with the other two. I reach the other tributes. The boy panics and swings a knife at us. Joey tackles him to the ground. The girl screams and kicks Joey. I grab her and hold her.

"Let go of us!" The boy shouts.

"Listen dude. We aren't going to hurt you. Right now our fight is that boy over there with the blonde hair. He killed some of our allies." I reply.

"I think Butch will be able to get him though." Joey replies.

Just then a loud boom jolts me and I notice Butch lying on the grass.

**BOOM!**

The other boy is running toward us. I let go of the girl and race at the blonde boy who just killed Butch. Joey shouts at me to stop but I continue to go.

_**Archer's Point of View**_

A boy races toward me and I chuckle. This was going to be an easy fight. He pulls out a machete and my eyes widen as he chucks it at me. I easily dodge it though and race toward it. I pick it up as the boy reaches me. In one quick movement I chop the kids head off.

**BOOM!**

His best friend cries out in horror. I laugh evilly and sprint toward the remaining tributes. Just then I am stopped by large insects. A large spider and a large Scorpion race past me. The Scorpion stops however and I am forced to fight it.

**I know I left you hanging but I didn't want to kill all of the tributes off in one chapter. I hope you like the final 5! Who is the tribute you think will win the Hunger Games? Leave a Review and let me know! Thank you so much for reading my story! It really means a lot to me. :D SORRY IT IS TAKING SO LONG! I HAVE BEEN RATHER BUSY THIS WEEK WITH SCHOOL AND ALL. I SHOULD HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER UP BY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW ON THE 27TH! **

**Living Tributes**

**Archer: District 1**

**Cedar: District 7**

**Kaden: District 8**

**Joey: District 9**

**Amelia: Capitol**

_Dead Tributes_

_25th~ Shade: District 10_

_24th~ William: District 5_

_23rd~ Haden: District 6_

_22nd~ Daniel: District 8_

_21st~ Jacob: District 3_

_20th~ Chance: District 2_

_19th~ Dallas: District 6_

_18th~ Levi: District 1_

_17th~ Cameo: District 2_

_16th~ Nathan: District 5_

_15th~ Echo: District 3_

_14th~ Leaf: District 7_

_13th~ Stone: District 11_

_12th~ Sterling: District 11_

_11th~ Long: District 12_

_10th~ Oswald: District 4_

_9th~ Drake: District 9_

_8th~ Alejandro: District 4_

_7th~ Butch: District 10_

_6th~ Christian: District 12_


	8. True Love

_**Joey's Point of View**_

I fall to my knees in dismay. I close my eyes and quietly whisper a prayer before I stand back up. I open my eyes and notice a large spider running at me. I knew there was only one thing to do. I had nothing left in my life. Since Christian died there was no more hope for me. I wave to the tributes and tell them to work together to beat Archer then I run at the spider.

_**Amelia's Point of View**_

I scream when I watch Joey run toward the spider. In one sudden movement the spider grabs Joey and snaps him in half. It was horrible sight to see and I threw up. I cough as I continued to vomit and Kaden tries to comfort me.

**BOOM!**

I look back up and notice the spider was running away. Everything was running through my mind and I couldn't think straight. I then realize it was down to only 4 of us. Archer was no longer fighting the large Scorpion and began aiming arrows at us. My eyes widen as an arrow flies past me. Kaden tackles me to the ground and lets out a cry of pain. I shutter when I realize he was hit in the back with an arrow. He begins coughing up blood and I panic. Cedar yells at me to tend to his wounds while he tries to hold off Archer. Cedar runs toward Archer and they begin fighting hand to hand. I sob as Kaden looks at me and nods. I know what I must do. I grab the arrow and yank it from his back. He screams in horror and I can't help but start crying. I rub his hair and repeatedly apologize for what I did.

"You must…..Make sure you…..Win." He gasps.

The arrow hit him in his left lung. I shake my head no.

"I won't leave you." I cry out.

"You at least….need to kill Archer…." He whispers.

"I can't. There will be no way I will even be able to touch him." I reply.

Kaden chokes as he tries to take in a breath. He raises his finger slowly and points to the Cornucopia. I look and notice a sword.

"That….." He says.

I close my eyes for a few seconds and then open them again. I lower my eyebrows and nod. Archer will pay for what he did. I pull Kaden close to me and kiss him on the lips. He smiles at me and weakly strokes my hair.

"Beautiful…." Is all Kaden can say before he begins to cough.

I smile and look at his face one last time. I then stand and run toward the sword. I pick it up and quickly make a few slashes with it so I know how to use it. A loud cannon fire jolts me from my thoughts.

**BOOM!**

I turn around and look at Kaden. He wasn't moving. I scream in horror now that the boy I loved is now dead. This enrages me and I look at Cedar and Archer. Only Archer was standing and Cedar was on the ground. Was he the one that died? Archer looks at me and slowly limps into position to fire at me. Archer was hurt badly. He had a major cut on his left arm and his right leg. I might be able to kill him. I ready my sword and run at him. He fires the arrow at me which lands in my lower left leg. It doesn't stop me though as I continue to run at him. He pulls out another arrow and fires it once again at me. I dodge it as it skims the side of my right cheek. I still continue at the same pace and Archer now panics. He reaches back and tries to pull out another arrow but has none left. I aim my sword for his heart and I charge. He swiftly turns around and begins to limp away. I catch up with him and send the sword into his back. I let go as he gasps. He turns to look at me and has a pained look on his face. He trips forward and falls down onto the ground.

**BOOM!**

I cry out in joy as I realize I did it. I pull out the arrow that was stuck in my leg and walk back to Kaden. I knew he was dead by now and wanted to give him some token of gratitude for saving me. I change my path and search the Cornucopia for anything. I find a red rose and pick it up. I walk over to him and place it in his hands. As I reach for his other hand he grabs my arm. I shout but realize he was still alive. I smile and a few tears make their way down my cheek. He points at his backpack. I grab it and search through. He makes a motion to dump it out. I listen and dump the bag's items onto the ground. He points to a small clear container. I grab it and look at it. It contained a spider similar to a black widow. I know what he wants me to do. I open the container and reach my hand inside the container. The spider bites my hand and I jolt backwards. I lay next to Kaden as the effects soon kick in. I suddenly hear the announcer over the arena. I barely make out what she says.

"Congratulations to our two winners of the 150th Annual Hunger Games!" The female voice booms.

The last thing I saw was a hovercraft and then I blacked out.

_**Epilogue**_

After The Games during the interviews Kaden proposed to me. Of course he said we would wait until he was 16 but I still said yes. I finally convinced the crowd that my mother was an evil woman especially since she sent me into the games. They never did believe me but since my mother never wanted anyone to find out she had me banned from ever returning to the Capitol. That was completely fine with me. After Kaden and I got married we settled down in District 8 and had three wonderful children. Joey, Cassandra, and Andrea. We never encourage them to add their names additional times into the reaping bowl. We didn't want them to go through what we had too. Andrea didn't listen however and volunteered for the 171st Annual Hunger Games when she was 17. I guess Joey taught her how to fight behind my back. Andrea made it to the final 10 before she started to realize her mistake. She began to love a boy in the games and they made it to the final 2. She couldn't kill him but he never loved her so he killed her easily. I was filled with hatred that year and soon became depressed. I was thankful that the others got to old to volunteer and never had to participate. My two remaining children did get married and had four wonderful kids altogether. I always loved Kaden and never left him for another man. Even if he was five years younger than me and his family thought it was weird. He stayed faithful as well and we lived to be 80 and 75. For some odd reason we both went to bed that night holding hands and we never woke up.

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I might possibly write another one soon. I am getting very busy now that school has started however. Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you liked the Romantic Thing's that went on with Amelia and Kaden.**

_Dead Tributes_

_25th~ Shade: District 10_

_24th~ William: District 5_

_23rd~ Haden: District 6_

_22nd~ Daniel: District 8_

_21st~ Jacob: District 3_

_20th~ Chance: District 2_

_19th~ Dallas: District 6_

_18th~ Levi: District 1_

_17th~ Cameo: District 2_

_16th~ Nathan: District 5_

_15th~ Echo: District 3_

_14th~ Leaf: District 7_

_13th~ Stone: District 11_

_12th~ Sterling: District 11_

_11th~ Long: District 12_

_10th~ Oswald: District 4_

_9th~ Drake: District 9_

_8th~ Alejandro: District 4_

_7th~ Butch: District 10_

_6th~ Christian: District 12_

_5th~ Joey: District 9_

_4th~ Cedar: District 7_

_3rd~ Archer: District 1_

**Winners of the 150th Annual Hunger Games**

**Amelia Love: Capitol**

**Kaden Darell: District 8**


End file.
